


If You Were Mine

by feralwhxre (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, and a haircut jeesh, bruh what, confused feelings, i’m not lying, kokichi is ticklish, komaeda and kokichi try to make shu and hajime jealous, komaeda gets a surprise, other characters probably mentioned, painting nails, there isn’t anything dirty, this is serious please read it, very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/feralwhxre
Summary: After many failed attempts on Nagito Komaeda’s half to get Hajime Hinata to notice him, he meets a strange character with a shared problem.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	If You Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda decides to change up his look, then he regrets it majorly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e-boy komaeda 😳

‘This.. was a bad idea,’ Nagito Komaeda thought to himself as he walked out of the hair dressers. He walked stiffly down the pavement, not even daring to look at himself in nearby windows.

**Author's Note:**

> i started a new thing but i’m gonna update both be proud 😤


End file.
